


A Weekend With The Bartons

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff "Friendship", Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Hawksilver Weekend, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Natasha Romanov Lives, Nebula Sacrificed Herself For The Soul Gem Instead of Natasha, Past Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pietro Maximoff Lives, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnant Pietro Maximoff, Pregnant Sex, Protective Laura Barton, Six months later, Surprise Kissing, Tears, hawksilver - Freeform, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Pietro spends a weekend with Clint and his family...and in three days a lot can happen, right?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Laura Barton & Nathaniel Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov (Referenced)
Kudos: 3





	A Weekend With The Bartons

On Friday at 6 p.m., Pietro is already in front of the farm of his best friend, Clint Barton. A place the sprinter hasn't visited in a long 6 months. But, finally, Pietro is there to spend a pleasant weekend with Clint and his family. Normally, Wanda and Natasha were the ones who visited them most frequently, but that weekend, they had decided to put aside their responsibilities for a moment and escape together to go to a paradisiacal beach or something like that, giving Pietro the opportunity. to spend the weekend with the family, an opportunity Maximoff had decided not to squander.

Pietro knocked on the door and waited patiently, a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Laura Barton, with a radiant smile on her face, a smile that Pietro wished he had. She stepped aside and let him pass. Once inside, the sounds of footsteps reached Pietro's ears, and faster than the Sokovian boy had expected, a small body pounced on him. It was Nathaniel, the youngest son of the Barton couple.

"Uncle Pietro!" The boy exclaimed, while he smiled, showing his still imperfect teeth "I missed you."

Maximoff smiled and held the little boy in his arms, beginning to tickle him, to which the youngest responded by laughing out loud.

-Nath be more careful, you could hurt your uncle-Laura chided her son, smiling at the tender scene in front of her.

-I'm sorry, Mommy-Pietro left Nathaniel on the floor and the latter ran upstairs, to play with his siblings.

-Where are Cooper and Lila? -Asked the blue-eyed

-They are upstairs playing Monopoly with Clint, you can go upstairs to greet them while the food is ready.

Without laziness or haste, Pietro climbed the stairs and entered Clint and Laura's room, where they were all scattered around the room, playing Monopoly. Clint and Nathaniel were sitting on the bed, while Lila was sitting on the small couch that was there and Cooper was lying face down on the floor.  
When they noticed his uncle standing in the doorway, Cooper and Lila got up and ran to Pietro and hugged him tightly, while telling him how much they had missed him.

'' Kids, they're going to hurt little Stark '' Clint laughed, getting up to say hello. '' Nice to see you, kid, your little one has grown a lot since I last saw him.

"Um ... well that happens when someone gets pregnant. And actually, he is a girl.

'' Wow, have you thought of the name?

"Not really yet, I think it's a bit early to think about that," says Pietro, uncomfortable, the truth is, for him, talking about his future baby was a bit overwhelming.

With the intention of forgetting the subject, Pietro joined the family and played Monopoly with them, that until, approximately 30 minutes later, Laura called them to come down for dinner, which they all did.

Dinner went as normal as Pietro expected, the children talking about trivial topics, while the adults chatting about things about the avengers and more, after all they had not seen each other in almost 7 months.

"Pietro, are you okay? You haven't talked much" Laura asked, concerned

. The sprinter came out of his reverie and gave a slight settlement "Yes, I just don't have much to talk about today.

"No? You are pregnant, for me that is something to talk about" Said Laura.

"Laura" Clint sighed "Pietro doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"No, it's okay. I guess it's time to talk about that. You can ask whatever you want, Laura.

"Okay" Laura agreed "Have you already thought of a name?

Pietro thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I've been looking at some possibilities with Wanda, and I think the name that I liked the most is Luna.

"That name is nice" Clint said smiling sideways "It would be especially nice if she looked like you.

For a reason he couldn't explain, Pietro blushed at Clint's comment, strangely, that comment had sounded like an attempt at flirting or something. But that couldn't be, Clint he was married and flirting with Pietro would be totally cheeky. The sprinter shook his head a little and put those thoughts out of his mind.

After dinner, everyone sat on the couch to watch a movie, although Pietro didn't pay much attention to it, his mind was spinning around other things.  
Once the movie finished, the children went up to sleep and the three adults watched another movie, not so suitable for minors (it was not porn, don't be ill-thought) Before the movie ended, Pietro got tired, said goodbye to the other two and went up to his room to sleep.


End file.
